


Up In The Clouds

by otpcutie



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble and Drawble Challenges [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Collars, D/s, Daddy Kink, Daddy draco malfoy, Dom Draco Malfoy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Fanart, Fluff, Includes Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Non-Sexual Kink, Short & Sweet, Sub Harry Potter, kink with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Harry's collar wasn't only a symbol of love, it also showed how far they'd come.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble and Drawble Challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848991
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Up In The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry Discord Drabble/Drawble Challenge, September. Prompt: 'journey' with a restriction of 325 words and the use of inverted colours.
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> The accompanying ⭐️[artwork (drawble)](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/630334532980293633/up-in-the-clouds)⭐️ I made for this fic is posted to my tumblr. 

Draco’s thumb brushed over Harry’s engraved tag affectionately—it read ‘Daddy’s boy’—from where it hung from his collar. 

They were both a reminder of how loved and cherished he was, that his Daddy would always take care of him. Being _his_ made Harry feel free. Free to be himself knowing Draco loved him, including the broken parts he shielded from others—he loved those even harder. 

The presence of his collar showed far they’d come, learning and growing together. It was pretty, decorated in green and blue. Green was Harry’s favourite colour, it made him think of his mother’s eyes, like looking in the mirror. 

His own were a source of weakness for Draco, he felt a pull in his chest when they gazed up at him sweetly from where he was knelt between his legs, full of trust and love. 

Draco hooked his finger into the ring and pulled him up enough to press a soft kiss to his lips and brush his fingers through his messy hair. 

He whispered tender and comforting, “Daddy’s got you, darling boy.” 

Harry melted into the embrace, his body relaxing the way it always did when Draco spoke to him like that. A flush spread across his cheeks and down his chest. 

“Sorry, I—” Harry’s attempt to apologise for putting his collar on by himself was interrupted. 

“Shh, love, it’s okay. You needed Daddy—needed this. That’s all that matters right now.” Draco reassured, letting go of the loop so Harry could rest his head against his knee. 

Harry began to slip into that sweet dreamy state of mind, which would’ve been scary if he didn’t have his Daddy there to take care of him while he was up in the clouds.

He nuzzled gently against the fabric while his hair was played with, he associated the smell of their detergent to home, to his Daddy. Harry made a content little noise that turned Draco’s heart to goo in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy to write them in a D/s dynamic for the first time, hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
